Into Insanity
by CloudXStrife
Summary: They both know what they desire for,yet they struggle to give into the sins that would tear everything apart.


**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything that is related to Twilight.

**A/N-**For some reason I am writing Twilight. Don't ask why. Seriously the only characters I like from the dreaded movies is Jacob and Rosalie. I even like it more when they are paired together. I really think the whole Jacob imprinting on a baby is weird, even though he waits until she is "of age" to pursue any romance with her.

Now Rosalie/Jacob makes a lot more sense. They always seem to be fighting and at each other's throats, even as the wolves and vampires make peace. Everyone bonds together yet these two seem to have a disdain for each other. They must have some sort of affection for one another even if it's deep down. _Deep, deep down_.

Anyways this story will maybe become a two shot, depending on if anyone wants to read anymore after this.

I may possibly write a muti-chapter story in the future, but I'm terrible at updating. So it'll be when I write the entire story out.

Warning: I don't believe thisbelongs in the MA section, although there is _heavy_ making out.

* * *

**Into Insanity**

He was doing it again.

That damn mutt was here. Again. Looking at her. Staring at her as if he was looking straight into her soul, as if she even had one. He gazed through his dark orbs raising the intensity a little at the end before he turned his attention and eyes back to Nessie, who energetically began telling him about the last month he had missed of her life.

She felt a small pang of guilt arise in her chest. It was because of her that her precious niece was stripped of time with her mate. Although she didn't think that _he_ would take it as far as to stay away for as long as possible, she felt that it was a mistake. An utter gigantic mistake in judgment. She couldn't blame him though; she had done the same and kept away from him as well. But she told herself that there was a plausible reason: she didn't dare violate the treaty and enter wolf central.

But here he was at the Cullen's residence for the first time in over a month. A month since their little (humongous)...encounter.

"...and then Mom took me to Canada to show me the best hunting ground in the forest." Nessie had finished, slightly flushed at having retold her entire month life story to her uncle in record time.

"That sounds like fun Nessie." He gave her a glistening grin and suddenly she felt the cold cells of her body begin to take on an entirely different effect that she had never experience since...._He ran his beautifully tanned hands up and down her bare milky, smooth thighs, her calves encircling him as he moved closer..._

_Blood, shoes, hunting_ She desperately jumbles her thoughts. With Edward only a few feet away, she shouldn't be thinking about that. She frowned a bit. She shouldn't have those thoughts at all. Hell, it shouldn't even have happened. But it _did_ happened and it stuck to her everlasting mind.

They were all at the Cullen's elegant dining table for Nessie's third birthday party. Much to her dismay, her niece wouldn't allow a birthday party without her favourite uncle/playmate at attendance. The blonde snuck a quick glance at him, she seem to let her amber eyes linger too long as Jacob felt a pair of eyes on him and he defiantly met her gaze. She quickly adverts her eyes to her glass of crimson red and slowly brings it up to her lips, taking a small sip before putting it back down.

Jacob squirmed in his seat. He wanted nothing more than to hightail the hell out of here. He didn't even want to come back to the bloodsucker's land, but he could never deny his niece...his imprint. He glanced to his left and smiled fondly at the little half blooded girl as she happily grin at her rather large family.

The young wolf takes a deep breath before deciding to take a cautious look at the reason why he was feeling so guilty. His breath almost hitched and he felt his palms begin to sweat and clam up. He had been deprived of her beauty for over a month and he could barely hold himself back. But he did. It wasn't exactly the best idea since the whole thing was a mess. Still, he let his eyes trace down her jaw and..._He pulled back in time to see her look at him through half lidded eyes, the flaming grew as she pulled him back down and he placed light kisses down the side of her wonderfully curved jaw line and captured her finally red lips in a searing lock. _

_Cars, Nessie, The pack _Panic replaced the heated memories as he realized he was practically projecting his thoughts right to Edward. He flashes his future father-in-law a quick glance and almost sighs in relief as the vampire's appearance showed no sign of shock or rage.

He eats quietly for the rest of dinner, fighting himself from looking up at the bombshell seated right across him.

* * *

"Rosalie, could you bring out the cake?" Esme politely asked the blonde once everyone had finished the main dish, which included a large array of elegant dishes for himself, Charlie, and Nessie and their sticky red liquid for them.

She nods and leaves her place between the hulk leech and Bella. He was momentarily mesmerised as her luscious golden hair bounced along her sleek shoulders..._He ran his rough, calloused hands through the golden array of silk-like hair as she tightened her hold around his well muscled biceps, pushing back against him; fighting for dominance..._

He curls his fist, and carefully excuses himself as he pushes the expensive leather chair back with more force than necessary. He needed to get away, before the hulk would catch onto his guilt ridden mind and tear him to pieces.

He stands in one of the many elegant, but deserted hallways of the mansion with his arm against the wall and his head perched on the arm. He closes his eyes, willing the unfolding scenes in his head to dissipate. It doesn't though, instead it rages on in his mind. Every movement, every gaze, every touch comes back and he resists the urge to put a destructive hole through the white marbled walls.

He had done such a brilliant job of phasing in and out of wolf form if his mind threatened to spill vivid memories. But to come back under the roof where it happened, and to sit right across from the other half of the problem was really stupid. Wholly, phenomenally stupid. Not only did it stir up the memories with such force, but it had stirred up a boiling hunger inside him. Hunger that had nothing to do with food. It was a familiar churning of his stomach, a raging bubbling burst that builds until he feels a fiery ache flow through his every vein, consuming him entirely.

He loosens his black tie, hoping to lessen the sudden feeling of being asphyxiated. To no avail, Jacob straightens up off the thick wall. _Water._ He needed water, his throat felt like sand grains were attached, making no room for any possible movement. He takes immediate strides to the main kitchen.

He was mere inches from the door when her scent becomes much more concentrated. Rain. He decided that her scent was not terrible at all. In fact it had a soothing effect on him. Like rain. A furious rainstorm that would drench nature. But when all was done with, it left a refreshing smell in the air. Like man had never polluted the planet at all.

Without another thought, he pushes pass the double doors and sees her figure standing motionless in front of the metallic sink.

His urge for water quickly dies as his dry mouth begins to water as he fully sees her for the first time that night.

She was wearing an elegant, classy strapless navy dress that came to rest an inch above her knees. Her matching heels glistening as the lights hit her in all the right angles. Her semi curly blonde locks splayed around her like a golden halo.

He was struck by her beauty.

"I don't think Esme keeps birthday cakes in the sink, Blondie." He says, trying to lighten the horrid thick tension between them.

He sees her shoulders visibly stiffen at the rough husky voice and if their current situation wasn't so strained and awkward, he would have gloated at how he'd gotten a reaction out of her. He lived to annoy the shit out of her. He didn't know why he liked doing it. Maybe it was the way she thrashed her arms around as he repeatedly tells her that she's not fixing the car right. The way her eyes becomes a flaming pit of outrage as she challenges him. The way-

And out of the blue he can't breathe. He feels suddenly winded. His eyes glazes over and he fights the urge to phase right there and then. The growing was there, very much there but he refuses to give in. His heart hammering against his chest, and his legs spread in a predator stance is getting him ready. And then he's able to gather the much needed oxygen into his constricting lungs and his entire body relaxes and he's fighting from stumbling back from the shock.

The realization hit him _hard._ It wasn't just that day a month ago. It was _always._ Since they were first introduced by mutual, common ground, the moment they began 'supposedly hating' each other. The way they were so different from one another, yet the many ways they were so similar. They had undergone transformations, and had the same perspective on things others would never understand reasons for.

He stands frozen to the marble floors, stunned. When the hell did that happen? How did a single meaningless glance change their spiteful relationship...his entire life? He wanted no part of this unhealthy infatuation, but as hard as he tried he could not get her out of his mind and he knew she had the burdensome of the same. And he almost can't breathe again.

He didn't hate her. Rosalie Hale was not a threat. She was anything but. It was actually the opposite, he found himself _wanting, waiting_ to be in her presence. Whether it was to try out a new blonde joke or have someone to argue with or whatever the heck he wanted with her. Or...possibly...

Was it....no, it couldn't be.

He had imprinted on Nessie. So there was no possible way in hell that he was in....

He gulps; it was a long time coming.

Her strangely angelic voice takes him away from his...panic attack?

"What do you want _mongrel_?" It's all she says with her back still turned to him. But he knows that there's something more behind her insults. Behind all the dog jokes, all the death stares, all the violent touches...

He _now _knows.

Just like he knows that 'hate' or 'loath' was _not_ the word that would describe their relationship like everyone would assume it was. Not at all.

He doesn't feel as panicked and disgusted as he did before. Instead an eerily calm and determination takes over him as his dress shoes click along the tiles of the marble floors.

The clicking stops as he comes to rest less than a foot behind her. He slowly but surely lifts his arms, his blazer ridding up a bit with the action and he slips his arms around the curves of her sides, resting and entwining his hands on her flat stomach.

Rosalie's body stiffens even more and she has never felt her body feel as stony as it did now. But in an instant the feeling of stone was chipped away and for the first time since that night, warmth floods her naturally frozen tundra as Jacob takes away the last remaining area of space and presses forward with his front to her back, leaving no room of any kind.

She doesn't move, but a few tense moments' passes and then finally her rigid frame slumps and relaxes against him.

Feeling brave, Jacob leans down and rests his cleanly shaven chin on her bare shoulder, smiling as he feels her press her wonderfully curved figure back against his own body.

They stay like that for a while, forgetting that they had an entire room of people waiting for some scrumptious birthday cake or that anyone could walk in on this particular lovers embrace. None of that mattered though. For that moment nothing existed but them with each other.

He quirks his neck to gaze at her angelic face and after a moment her head tilts slightly to the side to meet his gaze. Chocolate brown meets fiery amber. And he suddenly feels nostalgic because their first real encounter started with a similar look. A connection from that single look that somehow and for some reason would never be torn apart. A look that held understanding, animalistic urges, anger, and passion.

Everything _this _look held as well.

He tries to pull away from doing the same thing again, but he finds that he can't. He finds that he doesn't want to pull away. That he instead wants it to happen again. Again and again.

His eyes flicker to her luscious full lips and her eyes darken as she sees the path his eyes take. Keeping his eyes downcast and focused on the mark, Jacob tentatively moves his own slightly parted lips to within half an inch of her ruby red ones. Feeling daring, he lifts his eyes away from her oh so inviting lips and back on her blazing eyes. She stares back motionlessly, not pulling away yet never pushing away.

Her arctic cold breath mixes with the scorching hot of his, bringing about a dizzy spell on the both of them. Although it isn't necessary she inhales and the hot air escaping his lips flows into her own mouth and throughout her being. She feels oh so warm as the single puff of his sizzling breath seems to melt away the piercing cold that made her feel ever so lifeless. The century old numbing ice within melted, leaving small puddles of crystal water in boiling oceans. The block of bitter cold where her heart used to be was sizzled away, leaving her with a sense of life. The one thing she longed for in her damn condemned everlasting death.

He vaguely remembers her question what he wanted and he inwardly smirks.

"You." His husky whisper is heard through the ringing in her ears.

The blonde searches his eyes and upon seeing his brown orbs clouded with honesty and lust, she growls and curses him mentally for making her close the distance.

The young wolf-man was taken by surprise as her full lips forcibly crush against his, but nevertheless he slightly grins into the forbidden kiss and responds just as hotly. He feels her awkwardly craning her neck, exposing the expanse of her throat to him in an attempt to gain more pressure. He unwraps his clasped hands from her mid-section and without ever breaking their intense kiss, gently pulls her to a full frontal embrace.

Jacob Remembers her lips just the same; full, soft, rich, and freaking driving him to the brink.

He rests his oversized hands on the small of her back, fiddling with the zipper of her dress, while she slides her perfectly manicured hands under the suit jacket and atop his toned chest, nonchalantly playing with his already loosened tie. Her mouth was giving him unattainable pleasure like no other. The way her lips slides and slanted across his in an attempt to taste every bit of him. She nips on his bottom lip and he almost took her right then and there.

Rosalie's mouth watered just like a drooling _dog. _Breaking into her hazy mind, she is suddenly hoisted up and settled onto the sink counter. She wraps her long lean legs around the mid-section of him, her dress pushed up to mid thigh with the motion as he steps between her legs.

Their mouths release from one another with an audible pop and Jacob wastes no time in planting wet kisses over her cheeks, jaw, and finally to her sweet tasting neck. The taste of her surprising sweet skin left him hungry, starving and thoughts of his lips never leaving her skin seems like the best idea he has ever had.

Her pretty blonde head falls back with a light thud against the mahogany cabinets and as much as she tries to prevent it, her eyes close in pleasurable bliss, unknowingly exposing more of her milky neck to the devouring man. Her skin felt like it was ablaze. Her usually freezing skin felt like fire. Her insides usually unmoving were thundering, thrashing about.

She felt _alive._

Rosalie lets out a low moan as Jacob latches onto a particularly pleasure spot behind her ear and suckles it. This was too good. But the taste of utter wilderness was gone from her mouth and she wanted, _needed_ more. Placing both hands on each side of his bronze cheeks, she pulls his head up and swallows any protest as she locks her lips with his. Her hands leisurely move from his cheeks to the nape of his neck and to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his silky jet black hair.

He pushes against her now swollen lips, asking for permission and she immediately grants it, welcoming his pulsing tongue into her own mouth. He slides his rough hands down to her exposed tone milky thighs and runs them up and down, enjoying the softness under his fingertips.

Lips interlocked, teeth clicking, tongues fighting for dominance. Rosalie shudders and pulls on his dark locks. She has never felt this way before, nor has she ever had this reaction provoked from a male. Not even from Emm-

_Emmett. Her husband. Her soul mate..._

She stops responding to his heated kisses and he instantly takes notice. Pulling back and breathing heavily, he rests his slightly sweaty forehead against hers. They both open their eyes to one another.

"What's wrong?" He whispers to her.

She doesn't respond, instead she turns her head to the side and uncrosses her limber legs around his body and lets them dangle over the edge of the counter.

Jacob, puzzled by the sudden change of emotion, gives a slight rub on her bare thigh. He instantly regrets it as he is sent stumbling backward, desperately clinging to anything to keep from sprawling out on the floor.

Regaining his lost balanced by situating his body against the island, he shoots her an incredulous look as she haltingly lowers herself from the sink counter smoothing her crumpled dress over her upper legs.

"What're you doing?" He questions her, baffled. He wanted her. He knew that much for sure, even though he still doesn't understand what it is specifically. He knows she wanted him too; otherwise she wouldn't have been insanely making out and groping him for the last ten minutes. Then why the hell did she stop.

A frenzy of hurried footsteps are echoed through the halls, closer and closer to them and he thinks about making a mad dash out of the room, but settles for pushing the heated moments away...for now and appearing as calm as possible.

"Oh my gosh Aunt Rosalie!" The exasperated Nessie yells as she bursts through the door. With hands on her hips and oddly looking exactly like her mother, she continues. "I have been waiting forever for my cake!" She huffs for emphasis. "What is taking you so-"She stops mid sentence as she spot the ruffled up and decrepit man in the room.

Her adorable eyes widen as she seems to put one and one together and Jacob begins to panic. _What if she knows?_ He inwardly groans _Bella accepts your imprintment of her kid and you go around and mess around with her sister-in-law? She is going to freaking murder you._ His mind practically snarls at him.

He waits for her to accuse the inevitable.

"Uncle Jacob!" She scampers towards him and swats at his stomach.

He winces a little. Damn for a three year old vampire, she sure is strong. He keeps the wince from spreading across his face and looks down at the girl.

"Quit bugging Auntie Rosalie!" She stomps her white heels on the floor. "No wonder it's taking forever for my cake to be brought out!"

Jacob almost laughs at the whole ordeal. Instead he lowers himself face to face and apologizes.

She smiles gleefully and skips over to the other side of the room where Rosalie is still situated at. "I got Uncle Jacob off your case now Aunt Rosalie." She pauses for a moment as Rosalie lowers herself to a crouching position. "Now can you please bring out my birthday cake?" She pleads like the end of the world was near.

She smiles forcefully and rubs the little girl's arms. "Of course honey, I'll be out there in a minute."

The bronzed haired girl nodded happily, satisfied that she would finally have a proper end to her birthday party. "Okay!" With that she bounced out the doors.

Jacob shook his head, grinning slightly. That girl never seem to stop being content with her life. Why wouldn't she be? She had a beautiful mother, a father that was..._very_ protective and an entire family that loves her.

_And you._

Jacob frowned. Did Nessie have him? In a brother role and protector, yes she had him. But for anything more he didn't know anymore. He thought they were 'meant to be'. Then why the hell was he questioning everything?

And it dawns on him why she had pushed him away. Nessie. Rosalie would never jeopardize her niece's happiness for her own. Nessie was the closest thing she would ever have to a daughter of her own and to have a dysfunctional relationship or... fling? Was aching to destroy everything. He feels his stomach tie in a tight knot, this would not only destroy his apparent love for Nessie, but it would wreck Rosalie and Emmett's marriage. A marriage that lasted several decades.

He hears the slamming of the refrigerator's shiny metallic door and he turns to look over at blondie as she carefully sets down the beautiful homemade cake on the island.

Jacob sighs. She was going to pretend it never happened? Well, he wasn't going to damn it. Although he knows her reasons for stopping it and although he completely understands, he can't help be feel hurt that she would forget completely about it. He strides over to the opposite side of the island and although she knows that he's there, she doesn't look up from the cake she is making last minute touches to.

"Rosalie, let's not do this again." He didn't want them avoiding each other like the plague again, it felt oddly...lonesome. He tries to coax her out of her bubble. "Talk to me." He says as he puts his forearms on the table, leaning over.

She hurriedly grasps the cake and swiftly brings it over to the sink counter, away from him. Pulling out a pack of candles the blonde begins sticking the wax sticks on top of the cake.

He starts walk towards her. "Listen we just need to-"

He is rudely interrupted as she passes by him and towards the drawers.

He lets out a frustrated breath. "Stop it blondie."

Rosalie ignored him, continuing to open and close drawers in search of a lighter. She finally finds one and goes back to the abandoned cake and swiftly lights all three candles. Picking up the chocolate covered cake gingerly, she heads for the door.

She's mere inches away from escaping the suffocating hell when she feels his warm fingers encircle around her pale wrist. His grip was firm but he tugged with gentleness, urging her to turn and face him.

Reluctantly she lets her eyes wander back to his handsome face. She waits expectantly for him, trying to ignore the delightful burn of his hand on her wrist.

Jacob freezes. He didn't know what to say now. He half expected her to just rip out of his grasp and leave. But here she was, waiting for him and he was confused as hell, but he still didn't want her to leave like last time. He was pitted between his imprintee and the blonde beauty he loved to piss off. He stares off towards nothingness for a long while.

Rosalie takes in an unnecessary inhale; she tries to tell herself that it wasn't a last whiff of Jacob's delicious scent. Uncharacteristically slips her wrist tenderly from his grip and although she sees that he doesn't want her to go, she knows that there was nothing to be said. Nothing that would want her never go.

His mouth suddenly feels like a desert, but still he attempts to open his mouth to speak again. He closes up though when Rosalie gives a shake of her head before swiftly pushing out the doors and out of sight.

He walks back defeated, to the island and slams his fists onto the counter with some force causing the items atop to tremble and shake. He felt a familiar ache in his chest that he only experienced once before exactly from the same cause...

Barely audible, "Don't go." He breathes into the once again empty abyss.

* * *

**A/N-**I think I could end it here, but it would be a really shitty ending. But it all depends if you guys want to read more. Like I said, it may be a one or two shot.

So review! because I can't be like Edward and read your minds. Oh boy that was really bad joke.


End file.
